thrilling_adventure_hourfandomcom-20200215-history
My Only Sunshine
My Only Sunshine is the final podcasted episode of Sparks Nevada, Marshal on Mars, released as part of The Thrilling Adventure Hour Holiday Funaround 2016. Audio "The Thrilling Adventure Hour Holiday Funaround 2016" audio at Nerdist. This segment begins at approximately 5:20 in the podcast recording Cast WorkJuice Players *Sparks Nevada - Marc Evan Jackson *Croach the Tracker - Mark Gagliardi *Red Plains Rider - Busy Philipps *Barkeep - Joshua Malina *The Saloon Doors - Annie Savage *Maisey Lyons - Paget Brewster *Felton - Craig Cackowski *Folksy Hal (Narrator) - Hal Lublin Guest Stars *Bill - Timothy Omundson *Fritz - Chris Tallman Plot The Saloon Doors open to a surprise event, to celebrate Sparks' imminent departure, which, Croach points out, could lead to Sparks' death. Red tells Croach to stop talking about Sparks' death. As the sun is now part of Mars' territory, Sparks needs to stop sun rustlers from stealing part of the sun. The Barkeep presents the cake he made. Despite Sparks' denial, everyone, including the Saloon Doors insists that Sparks is going to die. The Barkeep and the Saloon Doors discuss putting a plaque in honor of Claire Dantana up, a woman who patched a hole in the sun and lived to tell about it, until she died from being hit by a space train after going blind on the sun. Sparks notes he is bringing sun blinders and is utterly prepared to go to the sun, and is most likely going to be killed by sun rustlers. He also notes that there will be an interim marshal while he's gone, despite Red's insistence that she outranks Sparks. Sparks instead introduces Maisey Lyons, and Red immediately chastises Sparks for getting hearts in his eyes for Maisey. Maisey says his respect is mutual, and he runs a good ship on Mars, though she means to tighten it. Barkeep and The Saloon Doors begin to ship Sparks and Maisey, despite Maisey insisting she is just there to work. Bill and Fritz, two robot outlaws, enter, meaning to rob the bank, but went to the wrong building. The Barkeep vehemently insists he does not want trouble in his place, citing the fact that he even once sang a song about it. The outlaws decide to rob the place anyway. The lawmen discuss shooting the outlaws, and all draw their weapons. The outlaws drop their guns... for now. Sparks prepares to leave, but Red stops him, insisting he appoint her in charge, and Croach tells Sparks that he wants to be in charge as well. Barkeep and the Doors insist what they really want to hear is they're Sparks' favorite, and throw their hats in the ring, citing that all of them would also pick Sparks as their best friend. Maisey notes that the interpersonal drama that's being produced on Mars has been keeping the law enforcement from running as well as it should. Bill and Fritz agree, and attempt to escape. Red and Croach continue to argue with Sparks, wanting to know that he sees them as equals. Sparks says he learned to talk of feelings from Red and Croach and tells Red and Croach that he loves them. As Bill and Fritz attempt to escape again, the Saloon Doors close, and do not allow them to leave, while being encouraged by Barkeep. Sparks tells Maisey that the entire Mars community helps keep the planet safe, and they all work together. He tells Maisey that she can pitch in, but Red and Croach are in charge until he gets back. Fritz and Bill again attempt to escape, but Maisey stops them with her robot fists. Sparks moves to leave again, but Croach stops him to wish him well and hugs Sparks, which Red joins into, then Barkeep, the Doors in their own way. Felton then runs in, and joins in the hug. Maisey gives in and joins, as well. Red and Croach then admit they had sun suits made and are going along, in hopes that if they go, it won't be a suicide mission. The three heroes leave together, riding off into the sun. Notes *During the introduction, after introducing Croach, Sparks interrupts where Croach usually says "I am from G'loot Praktaw" to interject "G'loot Praktaw" instead of his usual "Mars." Croach responds "Finally!" *Sparks, Croach and Red fail to recall Cactoid Jim's story of how he went into a sun and got a sample.The Once and Future Thing (TAH #184) *The entire cast left the stage in a hug, together. *Folksy Hal assures us that the adventure will forever continue for Sparks Nevada, Marshal on Mars, but for now, this is Sparks, Croach and Red's final adventure. Continuity * This segment is part of The Thrilling Adventure Hour Holiday Funaround 2016, which is the 236th podcasted episode of The Thrilling Adventure Hour. *The previous episode is Beyond Belief - Snakes in a Mane. *The next episode is Down in Moonshine Holler - The Final Moonshine Holler. *The previous episode in Sparks Nevada, Marshal on Mars canon is Still Alive (TAH #234). *This is the final podcasted episode in Sparks Nevada, Marshal on Mars canon. Production This episode was recorded at The Theatre at Ace Hotel on December 17, 2016 and released on December 25, 2016. * Writers: Ben Acker & Ben Blacker * Director: Aaron Ginsburg * Music by Jordan Katz and the Elements of Style, featuring Jonathan Dinerstein. References Category:Incomplete Category:Sparks Nevada episodes Category:Ace Hotel episodes Category:December 2016 segments Category:Holiday episodes